


Mr. Fix-it

by spikesredqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just can’t seem to fix his car until Derek shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. It was fun to explore these characters and I hope to write more in the future. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Okdeanna for the beta and because without her I don’t think I would have tried writing this fandom.

The ratchet wrench gripped onto a bolt inside the Jeep’s engine as Stiles did his best to get the thing running again.  The day itself was beautiful.  Hot, sunny, perfect.  He hated that he had to slave away at fixing his car when he could be out doing normal teenage things--like playing lacrosse at the park or jumping in the lake alongside all his friends.  He could be a mechanic with all the experience he’s had working on his jeep lately.

With a sigh, Stiles lifted his bared arm to his forehead, wiping away the sweat forming on his brow only to leave a smear of the grease and grime there instead.  He frowned, feeling the oily mess now slathered across his skin, and groaned before going back to work on the bolt, knowing he'd just get dirty again if he were to stop and clean up his face right now.

“Come on you sweet, beautiful piece of—” lowering the ratchet, Stiles nimbly worked his magic on the bolt and inside the engine, “there we go, just a little to the left…”

“Talking to your girlfriend, Stiles?” an amused voice asked from the edge of the yard.

Stiles jerked his head up—and promptly hit it on the hood of the Jeep.  

“Ah!  Son of a…” Stiles rubbed the back of his head, glaring over at werewolf who had taken it upon himself to invade his yard.  With an annoyed huff, he asked, “Really, Derek?  I’m getting seriously tired of this sneaky werewolf thing you do.”   _Stupid supernatural stealth_.  “If you’re looking for Scott, he’s at Allison’s.”  

He didn’t even have to ask why Derek stopped by.  The guy was all about business.  Cryptic, werewolfish business.  None of which Stiles was supposed to be privy to. Therefore, he had to be at Stiles’ house trying to find Scott, right?     

Derek tucked his hands in his signature leather jacket. “Not looking for Scott.”

Brows furrowed, Stiles took a second to look Derek over. He didn't look hurt, but he did look a little suspicious, openly staring at Stiles like he was… Stiles didn’t know what exactly he was looking at him like. 

 “What?”

“I said I’m not looking for Scott.”

“No, I meant, why are you looking at me like that?”  Stiles peered down at himself when Derek’s response was an arched brow. 

Okay, so his white t-shirt _was_ covered with patches of black as was his bared arms and hands.  Even the plaid shirt he had tied around his waist had a bit of dirt on it.  Huh. Guess he did make a mess of himself today but hell, that’s what happens when you spend nearly the entire day trying to fix a car.  

Just as he looked back up to say something, he found Derek openly looking him up and down. 

“You’re doing it again!”

“What?”

“That!  That look.  Were you checking me out?” 

Stiles quirked his brows.  Was Derek _into him_? 

“No. I just wondered how long it was going to take you to figure out that you won’t be able to get your car to start.”

Wait, what?  The wolf must’ve read his mind because Derek reached into his coat pocket and tossed something at him. Stiles caught it with clumsy fingers and stared at it in horror.  

A spark plug.  

He quickly looked at the engine and cursed under his breath when he noticed it was in fact missing a few of the needed parts.  Frustration built beneath his skin. The urge to maim and kill Derek stronger than it'd ever been. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”  Stiles turned back to the older man who now stood closer to the car than he had been before.  “I literally spent---" He pursed his lips together, taking a deep breath in through his nose.  “Wanna tell me why I spent all day trying to fix a car that you brought it upon yourself to dismember?” 

“I need a ride.  Couldn’t take the chance of you being somewhere else when I needed it.”

“Ever hear of asking?!” 

Derek gave him a shit-eating grin.  It took all Stiles could do not to slap it right off him.

“Here,” Derek volunteered, taking the part from Stiles’ hand and placing it and a couple of others that were stuck in his pockets inside the engine before shutting the hood.  “Should start now.”

“Gee, Derek, you think?”  Stiles tossed his tools in the backseat before getting into the driver’s side and turning the key.  Just like magic, the car rumbled to life.  Imagine that.  

Some mechanic he turned out to be. He hadn't even known the plugs were missing.

Maybe he should take shop class next year. Maybe then he wouldn’t have spent almost an entire day fixing everything but the problem. 

Why did Derek think tormenting him was so fun? 

Probably some sick, twisted werewolf power-play to get his rocks off, Stiles thought bitterly.

As Derek settled into the passenger side of the jeep, he gave Stiles a smug grin.   _What a bastard._  

“Where is it you need me to go that you couldn’t get a bus or taxi or anyone else but me to take you?”

There was that look again.  _What was that?_  

“Just start driving," Derek said, "I’ll tell you where to go.”

“First tell me why you keep looking at me that way.  Do you find me attractive there, big guy?  I mean, I know I’m a sexy beast, but I’d like to think someone like you could control said attraction.”  He was teasing him, trying to get under his skin and it seemed to be working because that look right there, the one Derek was giving Stiles now, was one of pure annoyance.  “And that’s my cue to start driving…” 

With that, he pulled out from his driveway. 

“It’s okay if you’re into guys, y’know," Stiles said softly. "I have friends who are gay.”  Side glancing at Derek, Stiles tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. 

Derek remained silent. No doubt considering how much damage it would cause him with Scott if he gave in and punched his best friend in the face.

“That’s right," Stiles said nodding."You have those pesky stoic wolf tendencies.  Almost forgot.”

Yep, this was perfect.   Uncomfortable silence.  

Silence only made things worse for Stiles, though.  He couldn’t stop thinking.

“Seriously, though, do you find me attractive?” He couldn’t help asking again. 

Damn it, why wouldn’t anyone answer him on this?  He deserved to know, didn't he?  For science, if for nothing else.

If Derek wasn’t gay or attracted to him, why did he keep staring at him?  Did straight guys find him attractive?  How would that work? 

“Turn left at the next light,” Derek instructed, eyes never leaving the road and tone all business. 

If Stiles’s mind hadn’t been abuzz with so many thoughts, he would have realized they were headed straight toward Derek’s loft, passing by the new SUV Derek bought a few months previously.

An SUV that didn't have a thing wrong with it, and was fully capable of taking Derek wherever he needed to go. Whenever he needed to go there.

_Just like Stiles._

 

The End.


End file.
